Shameless
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Based on a video I've seen around Tumblr. Blaine decides to be a dweeb on national television whilst at a gas station and Kurt ends up joining him. Fluffier than most cotton candy.


**The video I based this off of is in my happiness tag on Tumblr. Ridiculous fluff with married!Klaine.**

* * *

"Hey! Hey you!"

Blaine stops singing under his breath and looks around for the source of the yelling. All he can see is typical gas station crap – pumps, cars, that one tweaker who's always slumped over in the alleyway between the convenience store and the car wash who's definitely too high to yell.

"Up here!"

Blaine finally looks up and sees a TV screen attached to the top of his gas pump. Onscreen a man in a suit continues to say "You in the cardigan at Pump 7. You got a nice voice there, buddy!"

Pointing at himself, Blaine says, "Me? Uh, thanks, man! How can you see me?"

"There's a camera on top of this monitor, see? Anyway, you sing for a living?"

"Trying to," Blaine responds. "I have an appointment with Sony tomorrow, actually."

"Well then how's about this? You sing us a song right here, right now, and we'll air it on _Leno_ tonight. That'll give you a boost," the guy propositions.

"You're- you're with _Leno_?" Blaine splutters. From the passenger seat, he can hear Kurt going "Do it! Do it!"

"Damn right I am," says the guy, motioning for the camera to zoom in on the papers on his desk that have the _Leno_ logo.

"...Okay, fine! Any requests?" Blaine asks, wanting to be polite as always.

"It's all you, man!" the anchor responds, making a 'go ahead' motion with his hands.

"I've been feeling some Motown recently, so I think I'll go with 'My Girl,'" Blaine says after thinking for a moment.

"Need the words?"

"No, I got this," Blaine gamely replies before launching whole-heartedly into song, trying to sing both lead and back-up whenever possible.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._

I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

At this point Blaine is out of breath from twirling around with the pump handle as his surrogate dance partner and he's drawing a bit of a crowd, so he stops. He can hear Kurt hooting with laughter from the car.

"That was fantastic, my man!" the anchor says enthusiastically. "Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't want anyone to get hit by a car," Blaine answers, gesturing to the crowd of five or six people clustered behind him. "Can you wave to them, show them I'm not completely insane?"

"Hi, guys! Look out for this on _Leno _tonight," the anchor says with a wave. "Don't call the cops on him, mkay?" After the people disperse, he says "So tell me, man, you got a girl of your own you were singing that for?"

"No, actually, but my husband's in the front seat crying with laughter after that," Blaine answers, pointing a thumb at the passenger side of their Ford.

"Get him out here, too!" is the anchor's response to that statement, so Blaine leans over and knocks on Kurt's window.

"Kurt, baby, you want to come out here and stop laughing at me in front of the entire country?" he asks with a smile.

"I don't know if that's possible, B, but I'll try," Kurt says, motioning at Blaine to get out of the way of his door so he can get out.

"Hey, dude, you enjoy your man's performance?" asks the anchor, smiling away.

"Always," Kurt smiles back.

"You also a singer?"

"Most days, yes, though I'm not looking for a deal like Blaine is," Kurt responds, pointing over at his boyfriend real quick before taking his hand casually.

"Well aren't we in luck, then? Sing something for us, too, we've got the time!" The anchor points to a nearby laptop. "We can get the words to anything you want. More Motown?"

"No, I'm more of a showtunes man usually, but I'm thinking something a little more poppy might be better today. How about some KT Tunstall?" Kurt answers. Blaine moves out of the way, grabbing the pump handle and walking to the other side of the car where the tank is – he accidentally faced the car the wrong way.

"Bring it!" says the anchor, so Kurt has it brought.

_Well my heart knows me better than I know myself,  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree. _

Blaine decides to be helpful and cut in with the 'woo hoo's after this stanza, earning him a _Hey, this is my song _joking glare from Kurt and a "Yes, make it a duet!" cheer from the anchor. Kurt keeps going.

_I felt a little fear upon my back,  
He said "Don't look back, just keep on walking."_

_When the big black horse said, "Look this way,"  
Said, "Hey, lady, will you marry me?"_

But I said no, no, no, no-no-no,  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me.  
No, no, no, no-no-no,  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me.

At this point, Blaine has started dancing along next to Kurt, completely ignoring their gas tank, so Kurt stops to remove the handle before anything bad happens. _Drive away with it in one time and suddenly you're 'a problem driver,' _Blaine thinks.

"That was _great_, boys," the anchor responds after his laughter from Blaine's dance moves finishes. "You guys really have no fear, do you?"

"Making a fool of himself in public should be a specialty on his resume at this point," Kurt answers, giggling away.

"I seem to recall one of us breaking into the Gershwin back in high school, and it wasn't me," Blaine retorts, only jokingly pissed off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt says with a sniff, haughtily raising his head. "I won't have you spreading lies about me on national television, Blaine Anderson-Hummel!"

"I'd never dream of it, baby," Blaine leans in for a kiss, forgetting all about the camera until-

"You two are adorable," the anchor interjects. "So you're Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel?"

"And don't you forget it!" Kurt recovers first, so he answers the man.

"I'm sure neither I nor our audience will. You want to come down and watch this tape from the studio tonight?"

"Sure, sounds like a blast!" Blaine says, glancing at Kurt quickly to gauge his reaction. The approving look he gets confirms his answer.

"Great, see you in a couple hours!" says the anchor. "You know how to get here?"

"Yeah, and we've got plenty of gas as well," Blaine winks up at the anchor.

"Excellent. Just give them your names at the gate, we'll put you on the list."

"Cool. See you tonight!" Blaine ends the conversation, stepping forward to grab Kurt's door for him before heading around to the driver's side. "So what do you want to do until the show tonight, Kurt?" he asks, taking Kurt's hand on top of the armrest.

"I say we grab dinner and tell everyone we know to watch late-night TV tonight. You in?"

"I'm always in when it comes to you," Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt gently before breaking away and starting the car.


End file.
